Olympic Drabbles
by Merebelle14084
Summary: Olympic drabbles and oneshots based around the gang. Mostly Zanessa and Troyella, OC characters included, all based off of real events.


-1**Olympic one-shotz**

**The uneven bars**

"We'll be late…" Vanessa tried to protest, but her protest only ended in a moan, as Zac was licking and sucking at her sensitive spot near her collarbone.

"She does it all the time, missing this once wouldn't hurt." Zac said pulling up from her neck, to grasp her face and kiss her deeply.

"mhm! Mmumph muph mmmph mph!" She tried to tell him, his lips covering hers making her difficult to understand. He chuckled into the kiss and prodded his tongue gently into her mouth, making her moan deeply.

She cracked open an eye to look at the clock and flipped all the way around, out from under him.

"Zac! Your sixteen year old sister is about to compete for the all-around gold medal and the Olympics in less than twenty minutes, and we look like we just had sex!" Vanessa screamed bolting into the bathroom where Zac could hear the shower running.

"That's because we did, and I'm sure she can wait five minutes longer while…" Zac trailed off about to climb into the shower.

"Zac Efron! Do not even think about it, go splash some water in your face and brush your teeth!" she ordered pushing him away from the shower through the shower curtain. She was pretty strong for someone her size.

Zac sighed and did what he was told. It's not like he didn't love his little sister, Dylan was one of his best friends. He would just prefer to go love her and support her a different time. It just goes to show that no matter how old you get, you can never get rid of family…or interruptions.

* * *

They rushed through the streets of Beijing, not even bothering to call for a ride. If they thought America's traffic was messed up, they weren't prepared for Chinas. Vanessa had already said that nobody of their family, especially not Dylan (who could hardly drive), would be driving in China. Luckily for them the hotel wasn't far from the indoor arena, probably for a reason, and Zac and Vanessa were able to avoid the interviewers who wanted an inside look at the athletes life from her older brother.

Vanessa ran over to the designated seating for the Efron family, which was right up front, and gave a wave to Dylan, who was down watching for them, she gave a huge wave at Vanessa and a gigantic smile at her brother.

Zac surged with pride, this Olympic game would be worth it after all, as long as he was never forced to go to nationals again…Ah who was he kidding? His sister had a dominate spot in his heart, right next to Vanessa. He grinned and waved back, causing some of the other girls to squeal. He laughed as Dylan rolled her eyes, everyone had heard of him after all.

"Sit down you two, we're here for her." Zac's father David said with a chuckle. He kinked an eyebrow glancing at Vanessa, who blushed when she looked down and saw one of Zac's bite marks was showing on her neck. She let her hair down and hoped to god that nobody had seen that. She smacked Zac on the knee, knowing he felt a surge of pride.

He just grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap, giving her an affectionate kiss and breathing in her hair. He was supposed to be allowed to be with her every minute of every second, this was not how he had imagined his-

"So I take it the honeymoon is going well?" David asked, motioning to the couples matching golden bands. Vanessa smiled and Zac beamed with joy as they stared into each others eyes, reading each other's happiness with their own joy reflecting in their own eyes.

"Yes, it's been great. We've seen and done so many things." Vanessa said, before realizing how that sounded and blushing. David rolled his eyes and waved down at his wife Starla, who was Dylan's coach. They were going over her first routine, the uneven bars.

"I think we'll need another honeymoon." Zac said checking his watch, thankful to see a young girl from Russia start on the vault. It wasn't Dylan's group, but it was a start.

He spied Dylan down on the floor with her best friend from gymnastics, Shawn. She was competing against her best friend for her place in history. He thought of the cast back home, and how Corbin had originally tried to get the role of Troy, but there were never any hard feelings.

Vanessa smiled when she saw the girl's hug each other for good luck, and sighed inside thinking that all their hugs after this could be an act. But she knew Shawn well, as the good all American girl. She also knew Dylan (her new sister-in-law) very well and couldn't see her holding a grudge either.

She heard Dylan's voice over the roar of the crowd when Shawn stuck her landing dismounting the uneven bars.

"Good job Shawn!" Dylan cheered for her friend. At first this kind of thing had worried Starla, she had wondered if her daughter was going to be able to concentrate while under pressure. But she later figured out that when she tried to teach Dylan to focus on herself she felt immense pressure. Shawn smiled back as Zac felt a ringing in his pocket, he checked the caller ID, his agent.

"I have to take this." He told Vanessa, who began to shake her head furiously, indicating that after the girl from China, it would be Dylan's turn. He mouthed agent and she let him go reluctantly, turning to David who just shrugged.

* * *

Dylan watched confidently as she saw the girl from China go, she was good, but Dylan knew that if she executed her routine perfectly, she could be better. She had a better vault, and floor starting score than Shawn, their balance beam score was even. Uneven bars were her worst and least favorite event. She was mostly bad at mounting and dismounting, when she was younger she would have Zac lift her up to the bars so she could practice her routine. But with Zac there she could get her dismount and mount perfect. Her mom was wrong, her confidence didn't come naturally, it was Shawn and Zac who encouraged her.

She glanced off at Shawn, who was in her own zone, meaning she would have to draw confidence from her brother. She shot a smile up to the stands just for him, only to discover she wasn't there. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, her breaths becoming shallow.

"You all right sweetie? You want to try some of those confidence exercises?" Starla asked, sensing her daughter tensing up, which was dangerous in any sort of sport.

"I'm fine mom, just can't find Zac. Wouldn't want him to miss this." Dylan responded as confident as she could, flashing her mom the perfect real looking fake grin. Starla kissed the top of her head as the girl from China dismounted, taking an extra step.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the stands with the other family's David looked bewildered. "She looks nervous, she never looks nervous…" David said trailing off, standing up to get a better look at Dylan.

"Vanessa dear, is something wrong?" Mrs. Johnson asked, spying Dylan's ridged posture.

"I don't know, she's always said that just performing and doing her best makes her confident but I've never seen her look so…" Vanessa trailed off allowing Mr. Efron to finish with the word "Nervous"

"A part for Vanessa and I in the same movie? In the Caribbean" Zac asked excitedly, his agent was telling him a dream come true. After the honeymoon and settling in to their new house, the couple would be off to the Caribbean to film a movie that starred them and all their friends.

"Is there a catch to this?" Zac asked jokingly, only to be completely silenced the next. He listened to what his agent was saying, not noticing the precious seconds tick by. A movie that would be almost perfect, except for the secret affair between Vanessa's character and Drake Bell's character. He had never liked that guy, he'd come on to Vanessa a couple of times. In the end his character would kill hers. It's just acting, but it didn't feel right.

* * *

"Next up, announcing number 231, Dylan Efron, from the United States of America!" The announcer boomed, as her name came up on the scoreboard with her starting difficulty. Dylan breathed in deeply, but couldn't exhale. She searched for her brother in the stands, the one who had told her he'd be there when she won her gold medal.

She plastered a fake smile on her face, turning each direction and waving, before starting her routine. Luckily she had an easy mount, which she pulled off perfectly.

"Where are you Zac? Get in here…" Vanessa said as she began to chew on the nail of her pinky finger, watching her do a release and banging her elbows on the bar.

Vanessa tuned herself into the announcer.

_"That's a big deduction right there, her Elbows should have been straight and she clonked the bar, plus a balance check. That's almost as bad as falling." _The announcer stated as she let go to switch from bottom bar to top bar, her shoulder titled slightly back, causing her to grab the bar with her weakest hand (her left) slightly before her right. She went tumbling towards the ground as the crowd gasped, Vanessa and David standing up with their hands over their mouths.

Dylan groaned as she hit the ground her right knee had hit the ground first, feeling like she was electrocuted with pain, even through the mats. She glanced up and saw the crowd on their feet, but still no Zac. She straightened herself up and shifted her weight so she could pull herself up with her good leg. She got right back on the bottom bars and made the transition, stunning everyone in a span of ten seconds.

"What in the world just happened?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

_"She's carrying on with her routine, she stumbled on the last release of her routine. Something seems to be wrong with her splits, her knee form in her right leg looks a little off to me, and a bit unbalanced. Here's her dismount. I'm wondering if it's possible for her to dismount safely, she has a harder dismount than Shawn Johnson, that's where she makes up the points…" _The announcer of NBC News said.

Vanessa wanted to claw the announcers eyes out, but mostly…when she got her hands on Zac…the business was hard…it was rough, but he didn't seem to understand that dedicating your life to a sport was just as hard.

Zac rushed back into the arena, just in time to watch Dylan dismount.

Dylan twisted herself around the top bar three times, and leaned deep to propel herself off, like a slingshot. She flew through the air and Zac was in awe, not knowing she was injured. He prepared for her to stick it, but her left foot soon jutted out awkwardly in an attempt to catch herself, and she tumbled to the floor unable to stick her right leg properly.

The crowd gasped again, and Dylan had large tears filling her eyes. She walked awkwardly off the mat into the arms of Shawn's coach, who carried her over to Starla who began to examine her leg.

"Guys, what just…" Zac said running over as he was quickly cut off by Vanessa.

"Zac, she fell, and then her knee was messed up, and she kept banging the bar, and then she fell again…she needed you to be there for her and you weren't…not everything…not everything can be about us." she whispered, before storming away, not in anger, but in disappointment.

"Dad I-" Zac said in trying to explain himself, but then he caught eye of one of the TV's. He saw her looking for him, her mount, her bang, her first fall, her almost drops after that, her awkward splits, and her moment of humiliation on international television.

"I messed up." Zac said quietly, as his dad patted the seat next to him.

"Now listen up. Vanessa is a wonderful girl, and I expect you to move forward in the future with her. But that girl out there…as her father she'll always be six years old to me. You can't forget about your past son…Because your past is a part of your future. Before Dylan was born I was away a lot, I was actually, unfaithful. But when Dylan was born I realized something that I wish I'd realized before you were born. You can't have all of it, the girls, the fame, the…extra time. That doesn't mean you have to quit your job, but it also means that you have to look at that girl down there and that girl crying in the women's restroom and say 'These are the two most important women in my life right now, next to your mother of course, now what can I do to make them happy while making me happy? Life is actually never about the person living it, it's about the people living in your life that matter the most." David said, choking up as he watched his 'six year old girl' leave the competition.

"Number 231, Dylan Efron, of the United States of America has been disqualified due to significant damage to her kneecap." the voice echoed, causing David to tear up, along with Zac.

* * *

"Nes, Vanessa…I'm coming in, I know your in there." Zac called as he opened the door, causing a French women to begin screaming at him in French as she rushed out of the bathroom.

Vanessa was in the corner, a small giggle escaping when the French lady screamed at him. Her eyes were slightly red, but not puffy, and Zac hoped he could save them from becoming like that.

"I screwed up." he stated, sinking down next to her in the floor.

"Maybe this whole getting married thing was a bad idea." Vanessa whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. Suddenly she was on Zac's lap, her head resting on his shoulder as he wiped the small trickles of tears away with the pads of his thumb.

"It could never be a bad idea. Because this ring, yes it means I love you, but it means so much more. It's for when you wake up in the morning and can't work the coffee machine, so I have to do it for you. It's how you know how to play like your five. It's about how you know how I like my eggs cooked, and that I'm allergic to garlic and cloves. This ring is about how I would go to the ends of the earth and back just to see you smile." Zac said smiling, and his hand fluttering at her side, tickling her so she would smile to.

"What about forever and through sickness and health?" she asked with a giggle, molding her body against his.

"All of that good stuff to." Zac said. "When today began I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives doing nothing and having sex. But that's not what marriage is about Vanessa. Our marriage can be about filming movies in the local California area, or your singing. It can be about making every day the best day ever. It can be about raising our son or daughter." he said, and her eyes grew wide at the last part.

"How did you know?" she asked, wide eyes as he trailed his hand down to her stomach.

"You seemed afraid, afraid that I didn't have enough love to love both you and Dylan. I love my future and my past, because my past is going to be part of the future. I love Dylan, I love you, and I love our daughter." he said smiling.

"It might be a boy you know." Vanessa said as he stood her up and they walked towards the meeting rooms.

"It's a girl, coming to knock Dylan off her thrown." Zac said laughing along with Vanessa.

"I love you." she whispered and she captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." he whispered back, leaning in to kiss her again before he felt a hand on his back that wasn't Vanessa's.

* * *

"I'm sorry." the brother and sister said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry? I should have been there and not on the phone arguing about my wife having a lead role with Drake Bell." Zac said, confused at the mind of a teenage girl. Vanessa raised her eyebrows, to which he shrugged.

"I always promised that I'd go and win the gold if you'd become famous, and I didn't do my part." Dylan said, looking at her feet.

"Whoa there superstar. Fate has a funny way of working things out. You didn't win the medal this time but you'll win it next time. You didn't win it this time because the deal was that someday I'd watch you win a gold medal. It's okay, I can't act unless I talk to Nes first, we all have things like that." Zac said, as Dylan smiled up at him.

"Besides, now you have four good years to train your niece." he said with a wink causing Dylan to begin squealing and jumping up and down with Vanessa. They exchanged the typical how far, morning sickness discussion before Vanessa spoke up to Zac.

"It could be a boy you know." she told the siblings and they looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"It won't be." They said in unison, before Zac grabbed Dylan into a hug, to which Vanessa joined in after the brother sister moments faded. He grabbed Dylan's crutches and boosted her up onto his shoulders.

"Competition is over, wonder who won?" Dylan asked, thinking that if Shawn won she might let her touch the medal.

A Chinese woman carrying a sign with Mandarin writing came up to them and gestured to Dylan, repeating a word none of them could understand. Dylan shrugged and followed her, while Zac went to see his mom and dad, with Vanessa to share the news.

"And now, the Olympic champions of All Around Gymnastics in Beijing, 2008." The announcer said, and who came out shocked everyone.

The young Chinese girl who had gone before Dylan in the un-even bars had place third, and stepped up and received her medal and bouquet.

The silver medalist was the young Russian blonde who had started the competition overall.

The gold medalist was a shock and yet not surprising all at the same time. Shawn Johnson helped Dylan hobble around and shake hands and kiss cheeks with the other winners, and then the both boasted themselves onto the gold medal platform.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked David, who was just tearing watching his daughter up on the gold medal stand.

"I don't know but I'm watching." Zac said before the gold medal went around Shawn's neck, and then her bouquet of flowers.

"For gold, number 232 Shawn Johnson, of the United States of America!" The announcer boomed.

The whole family stood up and cheered, everyone embracing Mrs. Johnson and each other as she received her bouquet and turned in both directions, receiving cheers from everyone.

Shawn supported Dylan's right leg as she bent down and had the medal hung around her neck.

"For gold, number 231, Dylan Efron, of the United States of America!" The voice boomed again.

David was the only one still sitting, and he and Starla were crying their eyes out ecstatically!

"That's my Student!" Starla cheered.

"That's my baby girl!" David cheered, choking on the last part of his words.

"That's my little sister!" Zac cheered, pointing and jumping all excited like Dylan would've if it were him.

"That's the most talented girl I know." Vanessa whispered.

Shawn and Dylan embraced, competition obviously not affecting their friendship at all. Dylan couldn't imagine anything better than winning a gold medal, except winning one with her best friend.

_Please stand now for the National Anthem of the United States of America_

**Hey everyone, sorry about not updating my other story very much, but it was back home on my main computer and my laptop was here in China.**

**That's right, I'm in China meeting the girls from the gymnastics team of the USA. While in China I've written this special collection of Olympic one shot's, all based around things I've seen or thought about. These are all inspired and some of the events in these one-shot's are based on true stories that happened to me.**

**All of these will be Troyella and Zanessa, or the gang with at least that pairing and some may have some of the same characters (OC of course) as my other stories.**

**What do I have to say about the first one I wrote?**

**I met Bridget Sloan and Shawn Johnson, and saw them both compete in teams and Shawn compete in all around, which is what this story is based on. It's based a lot on how I wish Shawn had gotten first place. But I wanted to show friendship through competition, which I don't think was evident enough in real life, which brings me to why they both won. **

**I have seen people tie for silver and bronze before, but never gold (I don't know if it's ever happened either) so I decided I would make it that way. I also thought that it would show how the games brings everyone together.**

**I also wrote Zac as kind of eco-centric at first, but he felt like it was his honeymoon and his thing. But in the end from his dad he learned that there's more important things in life.**

**Please review, as I could easily continue on this piece of writing, thanks for reading!**

**This next one coming up is about the long never ending plane ride to get to the Olympics, even if you just want to watch!**


End file.
